The traditional method of interconnecting a drain and associated plumbing to a bathtub generally comprises engaging a flange associated with the drain pipe to the bottom surface of the bathtub while aligning an aperture of the flange and the drain outlet of the bathtub, which is a “blind” operation. Next, while maintaining the position of the flange, a strainer body, which includes an outwardly-extending flange, is inserted into the drain outlet and interconnected to the drain pipe wherein the strainer body flange is engaged on an inside surface of the bathtub. The strainer body has a threaded outer surface that interfaces with the threaded inner surface of the drain pipe. Tightening the strainer body onto the drain pipe rigidly mates the drain pipe to the bathtub. Often, a seal is also positioned between the drain pipe flange and bottom surface of the bathtub. The traditional installation method is cumbersome and difficult as it requires multiple components to be held in place during assembly.
In addition, traditional drain assemblies are difficult to test. More specifically, pipes associated with the bathtub drain and overflow outlet must be leak tested after installation. The leak test involves filling the entire plumbing system with water by way of a vent attached to the drain. After a predetermined amount of time, leaks will be apparent if the water level in the vent pipe falls. To perform the leak test, the drain outlet and overflow port is plugged or otherwise sealed. Because of risk of damage, plumbers prefer not to use the final closure valve, i.e. stopper, to block the drain. Hence, the common testing method requires the removal of a plumber-supplied plug, which adds a step to the installation method.
Thus, a long felt need exists for a drain assembly that can be installed by one individual that also facilitates leak testing.